Where You Belong
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Man of Her Dreams" by carylfan10. Daphne is ready to confess her feelings to Niles. But, in spite of the obstacles, can her dream become a reality? One-shot.


**Author's Note:**Thanks to Melinda, as always, for writing "Man of Her Dreams" and allowing me to continue it! :)

"Hello, Daphne!" Niles said brightly. Mel had an important business dinner to attend, and so he had been left alone for the evening. Not that he minded. Mel was becoming more and more difficult these days. Now that Daphne was engaged, she was asking Niles why he couldn't make a commitment. Niles knew why, though he'd never dare to tell her. He had to hope that there was still a chance that Daphne would profess her undying love for him.

"Hello, Dr. Crane," Daphne said nervously. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"You could never disturb me. Please, come in."

"All right," Daphne said as she entered. "I just wanted to thank you for that lovely bridal shower." In truth, it had been more of a train-wreck, thanks to Donny. How could the man think for even a moment that _Simon_ was her favorite brother?!

Niles blushed at Daphne's compliment. "Well, I can't take all the credit. Mel helped." _Reluctantly_, Niles thought.

"Oh, well, it was awfully sweet of her to go to so much trouble for me!"

"Yes...Mel is...," Niles searched for a word. Any sort of compliment would lead to a nose-bleed. "Well, I mean, she's..."

Daphne smiled. "It's all right. I came here for another reason. It has to do with the bridal shower. You see, I really wasn't expecting to have a shower at all. I thought you invited me here because..."

"Right. That recipe excuse. I knew I should've come up with something better!"

"What?" Daphne asked in shock. "No, that wasn't what I was going to say." She sighed. "Oh, this isn't going to be easy to say. I don't know where to begin!"

"Why don't we sit down?" Niles asked. "I'll just get you some champagne, and then you can tell me what's on your mind. I do hope you know you can trust me, Daphne."

"Of course, Dr. Crane."

"Good," Niles replied, handing her the glass he'd just poured. "Now, whatever you tell me will be strictly confidential. Sometimes, I tell my patients to forget that I'm a doctor if it makes them more comfortable. Just think of me as a friend."

Daphne smiled. "You _are_ me friend, Dr. Crane. That's why I wanted to see you. When Donny asked me to marry him, I was so happy. But now I'm just so confused."

Niles hardly knew how to react. He hated himself for the rush of excitement he felt when Daphne confessed to having doubts about Donny. "Confused? Why?"

"Well, I've been noticing things lately. Like how Donny gets impatient with me stories, or how he can spend almost an entire date talking on his bloody cellphone! I suppose I could put up with those things, except that there's someone else." Suddenly, her heart raced. She knew she'd come here for this. To tell Niles about the dream once and for all. But it was much harder than she'd realized.

"Someone else?" Niles asked. He was nearly dizzy. So many times, he'd wondered if he should just listen to Frasier and give up on Daphne. But now...

"There's no easy way to say this, so I suppose it's best to just blurt it out. It's you, Dr. Crane. You see...I know."

Now Niles was confused. She knew what? Suddenly, he couldn't breathe.

Daphne noticed at once that something was wrong. "Should I get you some water?"

Niles nodded. Daphne got up and went to the kitchen. She returned with a glass almost immediately. "Here you go, Dr. Crane." Niles drank it slowly. "There, don't you feel better?" Daphne felt as if she were tending to a frightened child.

"Yes...but..." Niles said. "I don't understand. You said it's me..."

For a moment, Daphne feared he might hyperventilate again. "Please, you've got to pull yourself together!"

Niles wanted to, so badly. But his mind couldn't seem to make sense of what she was saying. "I'm sorry, I just..."

Daphne went back to the kitchen and refilled the water glass. "Just try to calm down." She watched as his breathing slowed once more. "Are you feeling better now?"

Niles nodded. "Yes. To be frank, Daphne, I find this all a bit overwhelming. I just never thought this moment would come. Are you really saying that you love me?"

Daphne nodded. "I think so. I had a dream last night. You told me you loved me. It was the most wonderful dream I've ever had in me life. But when I woke up and realized it wasn't real, I was so sad. I don't want it to be just a dream."

"It doesn't have to be, Daphne. I know it won't be easy. We both have things to work out. But if what you're saying is true, it isn't too late. We can make this work. I know we can!" He hugged her tightly.

Daphne thought of Donny. She didn't want to hurt him. But all her life, Daphne had followed her heart. It had never steered her wrong. As she looked into Niles' eyes, she knew she was exactly where she belonged. That was all that mattered.

**The End**


End file.
